


Indomitable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [304]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Brawn is not greater than Brain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/01/2000 for the word [indomitable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/01/indomitable).
> 
> indomitable  
> Incapable of being subdued or overcome;unconquerable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #029 Seven Deadly Sins. I chose anger.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Indomitable

Tony looked at the crime scene in front of them. The poor petty officer had his head completely bashed in. It would take someone with significant strength to deal that kind of damage. Fortunately for them, it didn’t require someone with smarts. 

They easily identified the perpetrator and went to arrest him. Only to be met with a roar of animosity as the suspect charged them, super powered on drugs, and ready to take out his indomitable anger on everyone.

They spread out making the very angry man choose he was going after. The one being charged moved out of the way and the others took advantage of the man’s wrath that prevented him from thinking to take him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
